


The Glittering Fragments: Super-Sleuth Case Files

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: The Glittering Fragments [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Based off my personal shipping list, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Not in any particular order, Some canon stuff maybe, Various AUs, Various ships, Yaoi, Yuri, ratings vary between chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: A series of oneshots and ficlets revolving around the many, many ships in the Dangan Ronpa fandom, derived from my personal list of ships.Because I'm tired of seeing ship names that are just two names mashed together.Like with all my collections of ficlets, people are always welcome to comment their ideas and whatever else they want to see me write.Ratings vary between chapters.*Various ficlets, oneshots, and prompts for Naegiri AKA Super Sleuths.





	The Glittering Fragments: Super-Sleuth Case Files

**Author's Note:**

> Super Sleuths: Kirigiri Kyouko x Naegi Makoto

Kyouko entered the house with a tired sigh and slipped her shoes off. She didn't even bother putting on house slippers, sure she'd just head to bed. 

She stopped as faint laughter caught her attention. It was coming from the kitchen. 

The detective smiled fondly and walked down the hallway, then peered around the corner.

She hid her grin.

Makoto, her husband of seven years, stood at the dining table, in front of a double-layered chocolate cake. Beside him was their son, who'd been with them five years now. 

"Okay. Now, what's next, little Leo?" 

The six year old poked his tongue out. 

"Mm...frosting!" He reached his small hands out to grab a tube of blue icing. 

Makoto gently took it from him.

"Easy, buddy. That goes  _on top_ of the frosting. Here." 

He slid a small tub of chocolate frosting in front of their son and then guided him in getting the frosting on the cake. 

"There we go.  _Now_ we can put the icing on. Do you want to do it by yourself?" 

"Yeah!"

Makoto handed him the tube of blue icing, and Kyouko watched from her hiding place as he wrote something on the cake. 

With a fond smile, she knocked on the doorframe.

"Mama!" Her son jumped off the stepstool he'd been using and hugged her, wrapping his small arms awkwardly around her middle. She picked him up so he could give her a proper hug. 

"Hello son. Are you having fun with your father?"

He nodded his head quickly. 

"Yeah! We went to the park and saw miss Asahina, and then we had dinner at mister Teruteru's restaurant, and then we saw mister Nagi- I think he's funny, but papa thinks he's scary-" she looked at Makoto, who gave her a sheepish smile. "-and then we made a fort in the living room, and then we made you a cake! And then you got home and-"

Kyouko gently shushed him.

"Mm. It sounds like you've had a very exciting day, cub. But now it's bedtime, okay?"

Still holding the boy, she walked upstairs to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. As he tucked himself him, she went to his little reading nook and grabbed both a storybook and a chair. She sat down at her son's bedside and picked up his stuffed Usami plush from the floor. 

"How does Snow White sound?" She asked as she set the rabbit into his arms. He nodded and yawned tiredly, and Kyouko began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Jack..."

* * *

When she returned to the kitchen, she found that Makoto had covered the cake and then apparently gone to their room.

With an affectionate smile, she went to join him. 

She crawled into bed and instantly felt his body tense up for a split second before it relaxed. 

"Welcome home," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

She hummed and snuggled up against him, taking in his natural scent mingled with the scent of the chocolate cake. Idly, he brushed his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.

"Rough day at work?" He asked.

"Mhm..."

She sat up slightly and opened her eyes.

"No cases today...just paperwork...lots and lots of paperwork...and Munakata-san..."

The couple shared a groan. Even though the Future Foundation had disbanded after rebuilding the world, Munakata continued to test their patience.

Makoto continued brushing her hair and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"It's okay Kyouko-chan. You can handle him."

He stopped briefly to pull the blankets tighter around them.

"You have us. You'll be just fine."

But she was already peacefully asleep.

 


End file.
